maginationfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AKFrost
Hello. Welcome to the Magi-Nation Wiki! Thank you for coming to our wiki and thanks for your edit. As always, feel free to leave messages to any user's talk page. Feel free to create a user page for yourself to post stuff about you (whether in reality or fictionally). Please sign your name to talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or by using the sign button above the edit box to automatically add your name and date. Signing your name allows other editors (and the user whose page you post on) know who has posted which comments. Above all, have fun, enjoy your stay, and watch out for any wild Dream Creatures! Welcome again. 01:30, February 10, 2011‎ Hello! It's rare to see anyone edit on here other than myself and occasionally Lhikan. The additions you made were actually quite elaborate so I thought I might address you directly. The Stat Averages you posted were undoubtedly the most interesting of all. I was honestly pretty hesitant how to post Dream Creature stat trends, but your method seems to work fine from now onto the visible future. Since a large goal of Creature articles is for people to get a general idea of whether or not to use said Creature, even an estimation can be of use since the the actual ratios aren't available. Anyway, the edits you made are much appreciated and from the looks of it, are accurate. If you need help with something, don't hesitate to contact me on my talk page or whatnot. Also, in case you were wondering about it, I usually add named users that either have at least one significant edit or an interesting profile page to the Wiki's User List, of which you are the eighth member--just a gesture that even if someone only makes a couple of edits, their work doesn't go ignored. 09:48, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Info Orlon actually just goes back to Orothe Island when Oscent Mar leaves. He's only inaccessible at that point if you refused to pay the ferryman 300 extra Animite for him to wait. This makes it somewhat difficult to level Orothe Creatures legitimately, since you always have to pay 300 Animite to reach the ringsmith, and the higher tier Orothe Creatures are somewhat expensive, but that point is kind of moot when using codes. There is also a Core ringsmith with a lot of Creatures, but you basically have to play through the game twice in order to access him. Speed works like it does in most games: It determines the chronology in which Creatures attack--however, it isn't exact like in, say, Pokemon, which is why it can be confusing. Speed only gives a Creature a higher chance to go before another, but it can be occasionally overridden. The exact formula that determines how this works is unknown. What determines hit rate is also unknown and is assumed to be constant most of the time. Some Abilities do however, have better or worse hit rates than others. Barrage and Pinch for example, are far more inaccurate than most attacks. There are some other possible factors, such as Luck, but they've never been confirmed. There's actually a built in "insert table" tool on the editing bar to the left of the "Template" button. It's kind of unwieldy (since you basically have to enter Source mode in order to adjust the table after inserting it), and the default border is a bit ugly--I do use a table on the Spell page though, in case you want to see what one looks like. There are a couple of other options, such as what is done on the Ringsmith page. In order to view how to do that (and any CSS code in general) just click the "Source" button on the right of the editing bar (during editing), and it should display what these functions look like in wiki format. In fact, a good way to learn CSS code in general is to just copy and paste complicated inserts from the Source of other pages and just alter the copy to your liking. 23:07, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Reply No worries. Edit: You're doing quite a lot, from the looks of it. Your work is quite appreciated. 09:06, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Spindle and Kletch Just a heads up, I think you switched around the entries for Spindle and Kletch. I'd check over them myself but I don't have a savestate on my computer at the moment that reaches as far as the Core Ringsmith. 07:50, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I did, corrected. AKFrost 07:52, February 18, 2011 (UTC) New Data Someone went ahead and dug up a bunch of statistical info about the game, which can be found on this page. I looked over the file, and as far as known info is concerned, it seems to be legit. Most notably, the data table apparently reveals the levels when Core Creatures would normally learn their abilities, and the costs for unobtainable spells, among other things, which are mentioned on the page. 01:33, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hm, I think the most interesting things I found are that attack has a base of 80. This explains why some abilities like beam and whirl have such awkward multipliers. I was hoping he'd have found the relationship between strength and damage/defense limit because that part still makes no sense at all. Exact growth rates would also help, since this practically confirms the notion that growth rates is everything. AKFrost 22:13, July 1, 2012 (UTC) New GBC Data Format As you were a large part in obtaining GBC stats, I thought I'd let you know that the wiki has implemented a new table for the data, viewable at . You can see it in action, along with other visual updates, on pages such as Lava Balamant. 08:56, February 21, 2015 (UTC)